dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jung Jin Young
Perfil ' ' Jung Jin Young ]] *'Nombre: ' Jung Jin Young (정진영) *'Apodo:' Mirror Prince, Arctic Fox, Monster *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Músico, Compositor, Modelo, MC, Actor. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Chungju provincia de Cheongju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 178cm *'''Peso: 59 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Escorpio. *'Signo Chino:' Cabra. *'Agencia:' WM Entertainment Dramas * Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (Aun en grabacion Mnet,2015) *She is Wow (tvN, 2013) *The Thousandth Man (MBC, 2012) ''cameo Temas para Dramas * The Day I Met You (Min Hyo Rin & Jung Jin Young, Ft. Baro) tema para Perseverance Go Hae Ra (2015) Películas *Miss Granny (2014) Programas de T.V. * 2014: SBS Running Man (ep. 201) * 2014: '''KBS Happy Together (con Baro). * '''2014: '''KBS Hello Counselor (con Baro) * '''2014: KBS Million Seller (Ep. 1 y 2 junto a CNU y Sandeul) *'2014:' Weekly Idol *'2013:' All the KPOP *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 *'2013: '''MBC All Star Olympics *'2013:' Beatles Code 2 *'2013:' MBC Weekly Idol * '''2013: '''KBS2 Dream Team Ping Pong Special * '''2013:' KBS Hello Counselor (con Sandeul) *'2013:' All the KPOP *'2012: '''Let's Go Dream Team (arqueria) *'2012: B1A4 Hello Baby! *'''2012: Sesame Player 3 *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2012: '''Self Camera Diary (Selca Diary) *'2011:' MTV "Match Up" junto a Block B Anuncios *Jongro M School CF (2007) Experiencia Compuso y Arreglo: WHO I AM-2° Album Completo *Intro – Prologue *Lonely, junto a Perfume Arreglo *Love Then” feat. Harim junto a Good Guy Arreglo *Baby (2 Albumes completos de B1A4) junto a Good Guy Arreglo *Pretty, junto a Good Guy Arreglo *Who Am I, junto a Good Guy Shiroi Kiseki * 白いキセキ /White Miracle (letra junto a Baro) Letra: *Bling Girl- Let´s fly *Wonderful Tonigth-It´s B1A4 *Baby I´m sorry -IGNITION *Feeling-IGNITION *Baby Good Nigth- Special edition repeckage IGNITION *Because of you-Special edition repeckage IGNITION *Tried to walk-In the Wind *What do You want to do- In the Wind *What's Happening? WHO I AM-2° Album Completo *Lonely, junto a Baro *Love Then feat. Harim *Baby, junto a Baro *Pretty, junto a Baro y CNU *Who Am I, junto a Baro y Good Guy Curiosidades * '''Grupo Kpop': B1A4 *'Posición: '''Líder, Vocalista, Bailarín. *'Ídolo':' Will.i.am (Integrante de Black Eyed Peas). *'''Familia: Padres y una hermana mayor. * Idiomas: Coreano e Ingles (básico). *'Especialidades: '''Cocinar aun que en un programa en MTV el mismo dijo que estaba destinado a hacer café helado, cantar, actuar y tocar guitarra. *'Modelo a seguir:' Park Yoo Chun y T.O.P. * '''Club de Fans: '''Jinyoungditas. *'Chica ideal:' Su chica ideal es alguien que piense todo el tiempo en él. En allkpop dijo que le gustan las chicas inocentes. *'Composiciones:' 14 canciones inscritas en la asociación de Derechos de Autor, entre las cuales están: Bling Girl - Baby I'm Sorry - Baby Good Night - Feeling - Tried To Walk - What's Happening?-Lonely- Solo Day - White Miracle. *'Fobias: Le da un poco de miedo el océano (por una mala experiencia que tuvo), por eso no se mete al mar; y los barcos (se marea con mucha facilidad y le dan náuseas). * '''Lo primero que hace cuando se despierta: Estirarse * lo que necesita hacer antes de ir a dormir: '''Practicar composición y observar los programas en los que estamos. * Siempre espera que los demas se Bañen ya que es el ultimo en levantarse. * Siempre carga un espejo e incluso siempre lo usa para arreglarse el cabello antes de dormir. *Su apodo Monster fue otorgado por su habilidad de composición, ya que según los productores y co-productores de sus discos han declarado que: "Ver a Jinyoung escribiendo las canciones es de miedo", ya que él no sabe nada de acordes y no tiene estudios o algún tipo de preparación en ello. * Sus ojos son iguales a los de un zorro de ahí su apodo. *Dijo que quisiera tener un hijo que sea igual Gong Chan. * En el programa Mnet WIDE, GongChan y Jinyoung fueron perseguidos en el metro por sus fans y se vieron en la necesidad de separase y salir corriendo. * Jinyoung dice: siempre perderé algo, Gongchan siempre lo encontrará. Esa es una de las razones por las que GongChan es el cachorro de Jinyoung. *Confirmó en una entrevista a Billboard Korea que la canción "You're My Girl" es su favorita porque está dedicada a las Fans BANAS. *Su apodo era "Golden Retriever". *Ganó medalla de oro en esgrima en las Olimpiadas de Idols 2012. Derrotó a Jin Woon de 2AM. *En "Weekly Idol" demostró que sabe utilizar el ttakbam (Técnica de romper frutas con los dedos). *En el capitulo 8 de "Hello Baby" Jinyoung dijo que cuando era pequeño, se echó un clavo a la boca pensando que se podía comer, dijo que cuando el clavo iba pasando por su garganta, su madre alcanzo a sacarlo metiendo su mano en la garganta de él, además Jinyoung agregó que si su mamá no se lo hubiese sacado, estaría muerto. *Hizo cameo en el dorama A Thousandth Man, aparece en el corto 5 y 6 *Hizo una camára oculta en B1A4 MTV Match Up, fingiendo un desmayo. ver video *Le gusta mucho Doraemon, incluso dijo en la entrevista que le gustaba mucho Nobita. *Mencionó en una entrevista de JJANG que su tipo de mujer eran las mujeres que su nombre comenzara con la letra D y M. *Tiene el habito de morder su labio. *Tiene 2 agujeros, una en cada oreja. *Estudió en Singapur cuando era pequeño. *Puede imitar a un helicóptero. *Debido a que es bueno en la cocina se compara con la rata de la película ‘’Ratatouille’’ *Él confirmó que CNU es su mejor amigo. *Minnie de TINT lo escogió tipo de hombre ideal. *Dijo que el rojo para el era un color que le daba suerte y por eso en las promociones de "Baby i'm sorry" se había teñido el cabello de ese color. * Todos pensaron que Jinyoung era demasiado lindo para ser un líder. * Al igual que Sungkyu de Infinite, cada vez que B1A4 va a Weekly Idol también es victima de burlas por parte de los MC's * Rara vez llora. * Cuida mucho a sus compañeros. * El es el que se levanta al ultimo, ya que se queda componiendo canciones hasta tarde. * JinYoung fue seleccionado para participar en el nuevo Drama musical de MNET ''"Perseverance, Goo Hae Ra"' ''(traducido), e''l drama comenzará a filmarse a finales de Noviembre. Se espera que el drama salga al aire en Enero de 2015. * En Perseverance Goo Hae Ra Jinyoung iterpreta dos personajes gemelos Kang Sae Chan (que en la novela muere de un accidente automovilístico) y Kim Ray (Hermano de Kang Sae Chan llegado desde America). * Aparte de el drama que esta firmando, Jinyoung esta trabajando junto a sus compañeros en el próximo álbum de B1A4. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter * Instagram Galería 207884 176224752426429 176043559111215 376598 5398674 n.jpg Jin Young 1.jpg Jin Young 2.jpg Jin Young 3.jpg 551557 346395035406770 185338988179043 963649 688874894 n.jpg Jin Young 5.jpg 544790 298716546889248 260517460709157 663401 506409716 n.jpg Jin Young 7.jpg http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8jxzxIzaO1qa0qa1o1_500.png Categoría:WM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCompositor